1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns an assay for determination of gender from human DNA samples. More specifically, the invention concerns a process for determining gender by amplifying an inserted Alu sequence in a homologous X-Y region of human DNA using appropriate primers, and then determining the gender associated with the DNA by determining the length of the fragments; the invention also concerns compositions adapted for use with the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
DNA Typing
DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid) typing is commonly used to identify the parentage of human children, and to identify the source of blood, saliva, semen, and other tissue found at a crime scene or other sites requiring identification of human remains. DNA typing involves the analysis of alleles of genomic DNA with characteristics of interest, commonly referred to as “markers.” Most typing methods in use today are specifically designed to detect and analyze differences in the length and/or sequence of one or more regions of DNA markers known to appear in at least two different forms in a population. Such length and/or sequence variation is referred to as “polymorphism.” Any region (i.e. “locus”) of DNA in which such a variation occurs is referred to as a “polymorphic locus.”
Genetic markers which are sufficiently polymorphic with respect to length or sequence have long been sought for use in identity applications, such as paternity testing and identification of tissue samples collected for forensic analysis. The discovery and development of such markers and methods for analyzing such markers have gone through several phases of development over the last several years.
By the early 1990s, the use of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technology (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 (1987)) was combined with the analysis of loci. See K. Kasai et al., Amplification of a Variable Number of Tandem Repeats (VNTR) Locus (pMCT118) by the Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) and Its Application to Forensic Science, J. FORENSIC SCI. 35(5):1196-1200 (1990). The amplified products are separated through agarose or polyacrylamide gels and detected by incorporation of radioactivity during the amplification or by post-staining with silver or ethidium bromide. However, PCR can only be used to amplify relatively small DNA segments reliably, i.e. only reliably amplifying DNA segments under 3,000 bases in length. See M. Ponce et al., PCR amplification of long DNA fragments, NUCLEIC ACIDS RES. 20(3):623 (1992); R. Decorte et al., Rapid Detection of Hypervariable Regions by the Polymerase Chain Reaction Technique, DNA AND CELL BIOL. 9(6):461-469 (1990).
In recent years, the discovery and development of polymorphic short tandem repeats (STRs) as genetic markers has played an important role in DNA typing. In this approach, amplified alleles at each selected locus may be differentiated based on length variation. Amplification protocols with STR loci can be designed to produce small products, generally from 60 to 500 base pairs (bp) in length, and alleles from each locus are often contained within a range of less than 100 bp. This allows simultaneous electrophoretic analysis of several systems on the same gel or capillary electrophoresis by careful design of PCR primers such that all potential amplification products from an individual system do not overlap the range of alleles of other systems.
Gender Assays
Determination of gender from human DNA samples is a common problem in forensics laboratories and in prenatal gender determination. While several assays based on use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) are currently available for human sex typing, each of the current approaches has limitations.
Methods exist that are based on male-specific amplification, such as the amplification of the SRY locus. See A. H. Sinclair, et al., A Gene from the Human Sex-Determining Region Encodes a Protein with Homology to a Conserved DNA-Binding Motif, NATURE 346:240-244 (1990). These methods, however, lack an internal positive control to discriminate between female DNA and male DNA which has failed to amplify for technical reasons.
Restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) assays can be based on sex-specific mutations at the ZFX/ZFY. See R. Reynolds, et al., Gender Determination of Forensic Samples Using PCR Amplification of ZFX/ZFY Gene Sequences, J. FORENSIC SCI. 41:279-286 (1996). RFLP assays, however, require a second enzyme digestion or hybridization step following the initial PCR amplification.
A recent method proposed by Cali, et al., INT. J. LEGAL MED. 116:133-138 (2002), is based on a single adenine insertion within a tandem repeat array at the DXYS156 locus. But this assay requires access to allele detection equipment potentially unavailable to forensics labs with limited resources.
A very widely used approach is based on the Amelogenin locus, which yields different sized PCR amplicons for the X and Y chromosome versions of the Amelogenin gene. See K. M. Sullivan, et al., A rapid and quantitative DNA sex test: fluorescence-based PCR analysis of X-Y homologous gene amelogenin, BIOTECHNIQUES 15:636-638, 640-631 (1993). However, this method misidentifies males as females in some cases (a frequency of 0.018% in Caucasian males, 1.85% among Indians, and as high as 8% in Sri-Lankans) due to a deletion in the AMEL Y region. See F. R. Santos, et al., Reliability of DNA-Based Sex Tests, NAT. GENET. 18:103 (1998); M. Steinlechner, et al., Rare Failures in the Amelogenin Sex Test, INT. J. LEGAL MED. 116:117-120 (2002); K. Thangaraj,et al., Is the Amelogenin Gene Reliable for Gender Identification in Forensic Casework and Prenatal Diagnosis?, INT. J. LEGAL MED. 116: 121-123 (2002). While the frequency of the deletion is relatively low, the crucial nature of forensic test results in circumstances such as rape and prenatal gender determination where there is risk for male-specific inherited disorders, makes any source of error a legitimate cause for concern. This has led several researchers to recommend that Amelogenin not be relied upon as the sole determinant of gender. See Santos, supra; Steinlechner, supra; Thangaraj, supra; B. Brinkmann, Is the Amelogenin Sex Test Valid?, INT. J. LEGAL MED. 116:63 (2002).
Alu Elements
Alu elements are transposable genetic elements which have amplified throughout primate evolution and now comprise roughly 10% of the human genome. Alu insertions are generally considered to be homoplasy-free with respect to human population genetics, as the probability of two Alu elements independently inserting in the same genomic location is extremely small. See M. A. Batzer, et al., Alu Repeats and Human Genomic Diversity, NAT. REV. GENET. 3:370-379 (2002).